


Starbucks and Internships

by marchtwentyfour



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Starbucks. There's also an Internship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks and Internships

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting on my draft for almost half a year so here it is

There was a line in Starbucks. _Of course_ there was a line in Starbucks. Dan doesn’t even know why he thought that the Universe would be so kind to him after everything he’d gone through today. Luck was most definitely not on his side at this moment (although, to be fair, half of it is probably his fault).

Clutching on the paper bags tightly, he leaves the cold autumn wind of London and into the warm confines of his _favorite_ coffee shop. The line in front of him was of 8 people and he settles at the very back, being the 9th. It’s okay. He can wait.

“One Mocha Frappuccino for Luke!”

“One Americano with Vanilla syrup for Sheila!”

By the time Dan looks up from where he was staring at his horribly dirty sneakers, he was now the 7th in line and there was a boy about his height by the counter. Resigning himself to more waiting, he was about to look down on his black sneakers again when the phone in his right pocket buzzed signaling a text message.

Being an uncoordinated 6 foot giant, he had to take one step back so he wouldn’t accidentally hit the lady in front of him in his quest to take out his phone. He also had to move the paper bags on his right hand to the ones already on his left hand, almost dropping them as he tried to grasp on their handles.

**From** : Roommate #1  
**Message** : mate, can u buy me some shaving cream? thanks

“Twat,” Dan cursed under his breath as he questions the whole Universe on why he got stuck with a lazy ass sod of a roommate who only leaves their flat when he has classes or if there’s a party at someone else’s.

Extending his hand a little to squeeze his phone back in his pocket was the next mistake he made. Because of course, other than the fact that he had battled with shopping crazy ladies in the Mall for the past hour to find fitting clothes to wear tomorrow and there’s a line in Starbucks, Dan Howell’s day wouldn’t be complete unless something cringe-worthy happens.

“I am so sorry! I am so, _so_ sorry!” Dan didn’t even notice that he was the reason another boy carrying his coffee to trip on his paper bags, causing what was probably half of his coffee to decorate the floor.

The boy, surprisingly just as tall as he was and wearing the most ridiculous bright blue collared shirt, started flailing his hand in an effort to stop Dan from trying to apologize. “No, it’s okay! I am _so_ sorry for not looking!” the boy offered a smile, shaking his head at the floor.

“I can buy you another cup?” Dan offered, moving the paper bags from his left hand to his right so he could reach for his pocket in his back pocket. But the boy was shaking his head again, eyes wide as if he was offended.

“No worries!” The boy raised his cup, “Still have enough here to get me through my revisions. Have a great day though, mate.” With a flash of another smile and the door opening to let in a gust of wind, he was gone.

If Dan could face-palm himself right now or drop down on the messy puddle of coffee, he would just to get out of this embarrassing situation. As it stands, he tries to ignore the numerous stares of the patrons and he concentrates on not cursing out loud.

Today was most definitely not his day.

 

“Bloody hell!” Dan can only exclaim in horror as he stares at the small coffee stain on what was a pristine white button up he had bought earlier. But no matter how many times he blinks or turns the material over, there it was—just staring at him as if he was being taunted.

After what was probably the most embarrassing coffee run, Dan had gone back to his flat and threw away the paper bags at the bottom of the bed right before he opened his laptop. In an effort to forget how much of a failure of a human being he was, he buries himself with today’s new video from one of his favorite Youtuber—Shane Dawson.

“Disaster, this is a disaster. Fuck!” he checks the clock and true enough, 12:04AM was glaring at him from the wall.

“You could always wash it up and hope it—“ he tries to reason with himself, but then, “That won’t work because it won’t dry in time.” And last a, “Then I guess you’re going to work in those, mate.”

Plopping on his bed, face first, he wonders if suffocating himself with his sheets would be better than going to his Internship tomorrow (later?) wearing a coffee stained white button down?

 

Going outside and into the throngs of people on their way to work or school was not something Dan had ever liked. It was the reason why he applied for a gap year and applied for an Internship in BBC Radio. Luckily, he got into it and he didn’t have to spend his gap year watching videos after videos or scrolling down pages after pages.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. Excuse me. Thanks.” Dan mumbles his way through the crowd, almost leaping just so he wouldn’t be late on his first day. He has exactly 5 minutes before the Orientation starts and he’s still a good 10 minutes away from the building. It’s not his fault that his rude roommate turned off his alarm before he woke up.

“Shit…” he managed to log in just _in time_ and Dan couldn’t even celebrate this small win because he is so horribly unfit that he feels like his lungs is being squeezed and his throat clogging up.

“All Interns please follow me! Yes, gather up! Thank you so much.” A small lady at the front was waving her hands to catch the attention of what was probably 15 people, a mix of girls and boys. When she has all their attention, she gives them a huge smile. “I’m very pleased to welcome you to BBC Radio. Now follow me to where your Orientation would be held.”

After a few shuffling of feet, Dan was following the few number of 15 people as they go through hallways after hallways and ending up in a small lit meeting room with a huge table in the middle, a board in front and a laptop on a small desk by the side.

Dan, being taller than all of them with the exception of only one kid who was wearing a blue green button up, chose to sit at the left side by the very back. The chairs were arranged as a circle by the huge table and soon everyone had chosen their places and they were all looking at the lady in complete silence.

“Now, let me introduce myself, I am Lou and I am the Intern Manager so I would be the one overviewing all your tasks,” she smiles before clicking something on the laptop and the projector at the top lighting to show her laptop screen at the board. “Now distribute these introduction packets before I start my Orientation.”

The next half an hour consisted of discussion about BBC Radio’s History and their Company Visions and Missions. The Department Heads were also introduced via photos and a small blurb of their accomplishment. After that they were taken on a tour that lasted another half hour wherein they went to look through studios and offices without talking to anyone due to the morning rush.

But Dan didn’t really need _any_ of those, there was only one thing he was interested in.

“Now, time for the assignments!” They were back inside the meeting room again and Lou was holding a piece of paper with their names, presumably. “I will call your names and you have to go up here to get your assignments and then I’ll bring you to whoever will be your Supervisor.”

_Oh_. Dan didn’t expect he would be partnered with anyone during the Internship, he thought he would only be dealing with snooty Superiors and Assistants that would make him run around for a coffee order. That would be easier, those things he can do and get away with. But a partner? Someone he’d have to talk with?

“Daniel Howell and Philip Lester.”

Snapping his head up and almost toppling his chair as he stands up, he managed to walk in front to where Lou was standing and looking tiny next to him and— _No_.

“Oh! Starbucks!” The boy was able to react faster, a smile spreading across his lips and recognition filling his eyes. “Hullo! What a coincidence!”

Dan’s jaw hurts a little at the way he was probably gaping.

_No_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not particularly sure i wanna add something more to this


End file.
